Pour Me Out
by Jane Redbird
Summary: Song-fic of how Tarrant felt when alice left. Warning: it's kinda sad. One-sided TarrantXAlice. One-shot!


**A/N: This is my first AiW fic, so try not to be too harsh. I really love the Tarrant/Hatter and Alice fan-fics, so I'd thought I'd try it out. But right now, I don't have any ideas for an actual story, so here's a one-sided song fic! **

_Wake up in the morning, it's not so bad  
>I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad.<em>

_There's a part of me that just wants you back  
>You're the one thing I want that I never did have<br>That I never did have, oh no._

_She's gone_. I wake up every morning and that's the first thought that pops into my head. _She's forgotten me._ That's the second.

Since she left, the madness has gotten worse. It screams at me from the back of my head, always waiting to break through my defenses. I try to hold it off, but I can't. That's why I left the White Castle and moved back to Hightopp Manor. I couldn't take the chance of going into a fit and hurting someone.

The second she left, Underland turned grey. It went back to how it was before her arrival. I sat. I drank tea. I went on with life the best I could. But it wasn't the _same_! There was no one to call me name when I was about to lose it. No one to make me smile. There wasn't _anything!_

_Fill me up  
>Steam me up<br>Hear me shout  
>Tip me over and pour me out.<em>

Life's like a cup of tea. It's filled, its steamy, it's delicious! It's exciting, even! Then it's just…. Gone. Gone and over with. And you can refill the cup, but soon enough, you're completely out. There's no way to avoid it.

_Pour me out  
>On the concrete next to your feet<br>Do I have to cry out  
>Can you hear me<br>Oh just to be  
>With you<em>

It felt like my cup wasn't just drunk, it was poured. Poured out by the thing that filled it. She poured out the last cup when she left. The only joy left. The only hope.

_Oh gosh this bed  
>It feels so cold<br>My head was led by the lies you told  
>But to this day my heart you stole<br>In a bind left behind waiting for your call_

She said she'd come back, but I don't know if she ever really will. I fill so cold now. So empty, so… alone. As she vanished so did my heart. She took it with her, because it was hers. She didn't steal it, I gave it to her. And now it's vanished with her.

_Fill me up  
>Steam me up<br>Hear me shout  
>Tip me over and pour me out<em>

_Pour me out  
>On the concrete next to your feet<br>Do I have to cry out  
>Can you hear me<br>Oh just to be  
>With you<em>

I woke up one night from a night mare. Words left over in my head, just floating around, taunting me. _Fairfarren, hatter, I'll miss you, forget, _and even more, _this is all just a dream. _Then pictures of her almost getting killed by that outrageous beast!

_Find me outside sitting in the rain  
>On the curb in pain my heart is breaking<br>You look at me holding on to a dream that filled me long ago,  
>But I'm still waiting.<br>I'm still holding on_

Even though I know she's forgotten, and she's probably never coming back, and that she left, I still wait. I sit and wait. I spend my days dreaming of her return. It breaks my heart. It breaks my soul. But I'll wait. I'll spend the rest of my life sitting, staring t the door, hoping for her to walk through it. Because there's still the small sliver of hope that she'll return. That tiny fragment of my mind that holds to the thought that she hasn't forgotten. That's why I'll wait. That's why I'm still holding on. Not giving up.

_Pour me out  
>On the concrete next to your feet<br>Do I have to cry  
>Can you hear me<br>Oh just to be  
>Pour me out<br>On the concrete next to your feet  
>Do I have to cry out<br>Can you hear me  
>Can you hear me<br>Do I have to cry  
>Can you hear me<br>Oh just to be, just to be with you  
>Oh just to be with you<br>Ohhh just to be with you_

What I wouldn't do to bring her back. To see her one more time. My world would light up again. The birds would chirp, and the flowers would sing! If I could just see her, with the light shinning off her blonde hair, and her blue eyes sparkling like she's defying the world in her own secret way.

I wish I could see her one more time. I wish I could tell her how I feel. Instead of holding it back like I did on the balcony, like I did in the hat making room, or before she left. If only she would come back. If only she cared enough for us, for _me, _to return. Just come back for a minute. Only long enough for me to tell her.

_Alice, I love you._

**A/N: I know, pretty cheesy ending. Not the best story. Hopefully, I'll get bitten by the story bug soon, and I'll be able to provide you with something better. Song was Pour Me Out by He Is We. Review please!**


End file.
